


【众神2／林拉维林】同床共枕

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 众神的三角力量2 同人。>>林克 & 拉维奥 无差。>>狗血小甜饼。>>小男孩谈恋爱日常。
Relationships: Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), 拉维奥/林克, 林克/拉维奥
Kudos: 5
Collections: 【众神2／林拉维林】奸商与英雄





	【众神2／林拉维林】同床共枕

同床共枕

众所周知，勇者林克的家里只有一张床。

木质的，比单人床要宽上那么一点，但要挤下两个人还是不太可能的。金发的少年抱着手里的被子有点发愁，在他二话不说就答应了一个陌生的可疑商人留宿请求的时候，知恩图报乐于助人的勇者可没考虑到这么长远的细节问题。

“没关系勇者君，我睡地板就好！”

不请自来的商人倒是不跟他客气，戴着紫色兔子头套的少年接过房屋主人手里的被褥就铺在了地上。勇者家是木地板，这可比露宿荒郊野外时身下硬邦邦的石头要好太多了。拉维奥将厚厚的被子展开，头套也不摘穿着衣服就钻了进去。兴许是备用的被子在橱柜里放了太久，他闻到了一股淡淡的潮湿味道。

“啊，但是、你——”  
“没什么没什么，我很习惯睡地板的，不用介意！那么勇者君，晚安啦～”  
“……”

林克还没来得及说些什么，就看到对方利落地钻进地板上的被窝里，徒留一对长长的兔耳竖在上方，随着对方的呼吸轻轻晃动。让客人睡地铺可不是什么良好的待客之道，不过话说回来，强行留宿的可疑人员也可以算在客人的范畴内吗？想起对方在自己答应后不把自己当外人的样子，一向讲礼貌的小铁匠犹豫了一会儿，最终选择长长地叹了一口气。

“晚安，拉维奥。”  
……你起码把外套脱掉再睡觉。

林克是被一阵不大的哭泣声惊醒的。

习惯了独居的少年惊恐地睁开双眼，用了整整一分钟才想起自己的屋子在今天多了一个人的事实。海利亚女神保佑，他刚刚差点就摸黑抽出放在床头的那柄不怎么好用的铁剑砍出去了。林克摸索着点燃了备用的油灯，他光着脚摸下床，冲着床脚边不停抖动的一团阴影轻唤了一声，

“……拉维奥？”

回答他的是断断续续的抽泣声，中间夹杂着不怎么清晰的呓语。这个可怜的旅行商人显然梦到了什么可怕的事情，正紧紧地抓住周围的被子试图把自己缩成一个球。林克在他的身边安静地站了一会儿，听见对方混合在哭泣中越来越急促的呼吸，他决定上前将他的客人叫醒。

“不……不要、……呜、放过他……”  
“拉维奥。”  
“……都是我的错……全部都是我的错、求你……”  
“拉维奥！！”  
“呜、不要……”

金发的少年将手里的灯具放置在一旁的地板上面，一脸担忧地伸手去拍缩在被窝中的人的肩膀。却不想在指尖接触到的瞬间，林克觉得自己眼前突然一花，整个身子被人从空中拽了下去，随即被一个巨大的重量卡上了脖颈。

“！！咳、拉……拉维奥！！放、开……”  
“……啊！什么？！……发、发生什么了吗勇者君？有怪物？！”

黑发的商人像是终于清醒过来一样停止了哭泣。身下的人还在不停地咳嗽，拉维奥发现自己正用足以致命的姿势压在房屋主人的身上，连忙慌张地起身拉开了距离。

“对不起勇者君我不是故——呜哇！”

笨手笨脚的行凶者踩到了脚边的油灯，溅出的液体烫得他尖叫了一声又摔了回去。金发的勇者已经被这出乎意料的二连击折腾得没了脾气，干脆头晕眼花地平复着呼吸等凶手自己爬起来。

拉维奥拥着身下的人悄悄地抹了把哭出来的鼻涕，具有实感的体温将他刚刚的噩梦烧了个一干二净。他梦到自己蜷缩在洛拉尔那熟悉的小屋里，黑暗无情地包裹住整个房间。那些他拼尽全力用所有家具和杂物堆砌起来的堡垒被闯进来的怪物们轻而易举地破坏掉。最后他挣扎着逃了出来，逃出那个可怕的令人喘不过气的地方。那是他所抛弃了的、直到最后也没能回头看一眼的住处，他的家——“废弃的房屋”——以后都不会再是了。  
从噩梦的阴影里逐渐清醒过来的少年不自觉地拥紧了怀里的温度。勇者君……好温暖。上次像这样去拥抱一个人，是什么时候的事情了呢？

身下的人不自在地动了动，最终没有拒绝。林克深吸一口气抬起眼睛，对方那古怪的兔子头套滑落下一半，被踢倒的油灯在一旁发出微弱的亮光。他看到了漂亮的黑色长发，还有同他一样年少的脸颊。对方的实际年龄如此年轻着实让他吃了一惊，林克想了想，默默地抬起手臂，安抚地拍了拍对方依旧在颤抖的肩头。  
关于不小心看到了对方的样貌这一点，金发的勇者明智地选择了沉默。不知道隐藏在黑发后的那双眼睛，会是怎样一种美丽的颜色呢？

林克是被窗外的阳光和白雀不耐烦的鸣叫声吵醒的。  
睡眠不足的小铁匠迷迷糊糊地翻了个身想要继续补觉，却感到身下的床比平时硬了不少。伸出去的手臂碰到了什么柔软的东西。林克睁开了眼睛。  
映入眼帘的是一个巨大的紫色兔子头套，吓得勇者一个条件反射就是一拳挥了出去。

“——好痛！啊啊～勇者君叫人起床的方式就不能温柔一点吗？”  
“…………抱歉。”  
不知道是哪里的谁起床方式可一点都不温柔。

一阵尴尬的沉默。清晨的阳光透过窗洒进来照在床铺上面，暖洋洋地让人犯困。最终金发的少年认输般叹了口气，心地善良的勇者挠了挠脑袋，试探着开口，

“要不然……以后你睡床——”  
“好。”  
“……”  
“谢谢谢谢，我就知道勇者君最好了～”  
“——我是说以后和我一起睡床！等、把枕头还给我……你这个贪得无厌的奸商！！”

END


End file.
